


at the end of the day

by EmeraldTulip



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: ANYWAY this fandom has like zero content so I'm here now, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pet Names, can we update Carlos's tag he has a last name now, he called him HONEY, just a choreographer and his yeehaw boyfriend thats all this is, like its during ep 8, simultaneously too many and too few Disney references, they're like. in that space where they're dating but its all very new you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTulip/pseuds/EmeraldTulip
Summary: “I’m ninety-nine percent certain EJ stole Miss Jenn’s director’s notes to see what she thought of him during auditions, and now he’s supremely overcompensating,” Carlos says in a rush, and Seb has to take a second to process.“That’s a lot of overcompensating,” he says after a moment. “Like,thismuch overcompensating.” To prove his point, he copies EJ’s earlier move before realizing that maybe he should have thought it through better. Because Seb’s face is now right next to Carlos’s.____With their rehearsal in shambles, Seb and Carlos have a quiet moment. Or two.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn y'all, I am head over heels for this show and these boys. it is crazy.  
> this takes place during episode 8 - the first half is after EJ has his whole Romeo moment, the second half is after Seb and Carlos get their respective pep talks from Kourtney and EJ.  
> and, of course, the title is a lyric from Olivia Rodrigo's _All I Want_! bop, honestly  
> hope you enjoy!

“Catch you in a bit, yeah?” Sarah pats his arm and makes a beeline backstage, leaving Seb peering around for Carlos.

He finds him loitering by the exit, stage right, and he supresses a smile as he hurries over. “Hey!”

Seb watches a little bit of tension drop from Carlos’s shoulders as he grins. “Hey, yourself. Interesting start to rehearsal, huh?”

A ridiculous cackle bursts from Seb’s chest at that, and Carlos jumps, still looking amused. “Uh, _yeah_. What was EJ even doing?”

Carlos is still smiling, but a little crease forms on the bridge of his nose—Seb can see it despite his glasses. “EJ is… well.” He glances around, almost furtively, but the theater is empty. “Keep a secret?”

Seb gestures around, a sort of _who would I tell_? “‘Course.”

“I’m ninety-nine percent certain EJ stole Miss Jenn’s director’s notes to see what she thought of him during auditions, and now he’s supremely overcompensating,” Carlos says in a rush, and Seb has to take a second to process. Thanks, ADHD.

“That’s a _lot_ of overcompensating,” he says after a moment. “Like, _this_ much overcompensating.” To prove his point, he copies EJ’s earlier move before realizing that maybe he should have thought it through better. Because Seb’s face is now right next to Carlos’s.

There’s a minute part of Seb’s brain, tucked away in a corner, that feels a surge of warmth at the fact that Carlos doesn’t move away like he had with EJ, not even a little bit. Instead, Carlos stands stock-still, eyes wide, very much in Seb’s personal space. Not that he’s complaining; it’s his fault anyway.

Then he realizes that Carlos is holding his breath, and Seb feels bad for… crowding him? Freaking him out? Either way, he leans away. It could be his imagination, but he thinks he sees a flash of something—hesitation, disappointment, surprise, _something_ —in Carlos’s eyes.

Carlos clears his throat. “I’m, uh, going to talk to EJ about _not_ doing what he did. You all good?”

“Sure, yeah,” Seb nods. “I might step out, try to call Gina. See you back here in, like, ten?”

“I think Miss Jenn’s take fives right now each count for an hour,” Carlos jokes, though the tension in his voice causes the joke to fall a little flat.

Seb laughs anyway.

* * *

As he turns away from Kourtney, feeling a little reassured, he spots EJ walking further into the lobby, away from the leg sticking out from behind the concession counter. The leg is wearing a familiar shoe, so Seb makes his way over and plops down next to Carlos.

“All good?” Carlos says as their shoulders knock into each other.

Seb shrugs. “Yeah, just wanted to talk to Kourt about how good she sounded, and how good she is at makeup.” He pauses, eyeing Carlos. He looks _weird_. “You alright?” he asks, and Carlos looks a little sheepish.

“I just got a pep talk from _EJ_ ,” he replies, sounding a little baffled.

Seb frowns. “That’s nice of him and all, but why did you need a pep talk in the first place?”

Carlos waves his hand. “Ah, nothing, just some good old imposter syndrome. It’s fine.” As if to emphasize his point, he shoves his hand into the popcorn bucket he has settled against his chest, shoving a handful into his mouth.

 _That stuff has got to be older than my niece,_ Seb cringes. “Are you sure that’s not stale—”

“Honey, of course I’m not sure, but I’m stressed,” Carlos replies shortly. He sighs a moment later. “Sorry. I’m just—”

“—stressed,” Seb supplies. “No, I get it. But, since I don’t think EJ is the best person to tell you this…” He pries the popcorn bag from Carlos’s hands, casting it aside. “You’re doing great, Carlos. And I’m not just saying that because I lo-like you,” he catches himself. They’re not there yet, if Carlos can’t even kiss him. “I’m saying that as someone who you’ve given a chance. You’ve cured at least one person’s imposter syndrome, why not yourself next?”

Unconsciously, his hand has made it onto Carlos’s knee, and he almost startles when he feels slightly clammy fingertips brush over his thumb. He doesn’t startle, which is good, because that would have been kinda embarrassing, but he does turn his hand palm-up. Carlos doesn’t meet his gaze, eyes focused on some spot on the floor, but his fingers skim over Seb’s until their palms fit together.

Seb looks down at their hands, a little spaced out from the moment in his surprise, but he decides that he really, _really_ likes how they look. How their wrists press together, how their fingers intertwine. “Carlos,” he says, looking up at him.

In the time Seb was looking down, Carlos has turned his gaze on him, and he really does jump this time. Carlos is far too near, once again, but Seb can feel his pulse through the spot where their hands meet as their eyes lock. Carlos has really nice eyes, Seb notices suddenly. Like, _really_ nice; soft and brown and magnified perfectly by the brown glasses that bring out the gold flecks in his irises. Carlos hasn’t responded, and Seb is about to try again—say his name again, or something?—when Carlos lurches forward.

It’s not, like, a _fairytale_ kiss. It’s not like in all the Disney movies, where it’s sparks and happily ever after. This is _better_ , because it’s _Carlos_ , and they’re in a theater, where they both belong. And maybe they’re sitting on the floor behind a dusty counter, maybe Carlos tastes like really _really_ old popcorn, but Seb wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.

Seb also discovers, when Carlos pulls away, what a nice shade of red his face can turn. He’d seen hints of it at homecoming, but it’s clear as day in this light. Absently, he makes a note to himself that he wants to see Carlos like this more often.

Carlos chuckles nervously. “I… I should probably check on Miss Jenn, make sure everyone is alright—”

And he’s right, he really should go do his job and make sure everything is working perfectly, but Seb thinks he can wait another thirty seconds. He kisses him, a little more precise this time, and Carlos freezes for a second, as if he hadn’t expected it, before the muscles in his neck and shoulders relax under Seb’s hands.

This time, it’s Seb who pulls away first. “I’m sure they’re all looking for you.”

“Uh, yeah,” Carlos agrees, still not moving to stand.

Seb can’t help but laugh. “Come on, go! We have stuff to do, I can drive you home and…”

“You’ll kiss me more?” Carlos smiles as if he’s joking, but Seb hears the hope in his voice.

“Not if you keep eating that stuff,” he says, pointing to the _disgusting_ popcorn.

“Carlos!” someone calls from the stage door, and Carlos is on his feet in less than a second.

“Coming!” he shouts before offering a hand to help Seb up. “After rehearsal, okay?”

Seb grins.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated.  
> find me on tumblr, my main is [@perseusjaxon](https://perseusjaxon.tumblr.com) and my hsmtmts blog is [@rinaseblos](https://rinaseblos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
